Sparking! Pretty Cure 2: La Batalla de la Luna de Sangre
by jhondb2013
Summary: La segunda entrega cinematográfica de Sparking! Pretty Cure, Disfrútenla!


"Aniplex" - "TMS Entertainment"

"En los 12 universos hay una leyenda, cada 3000 años aparece un ser que destruye algún planeta para dar origen a otro, esos seres son conocidos como los 'Dioses de la Destrucción' y ayudan al equilibrio entre la creación y la destrucción, pero últimamente han estado desapareciendo planetas que no han cumplido su ciclo de vida"  
"Planeta Shazkmor, 8:00 p.m."  
[SE MUESTRA UNA FERIA COMERCIAL, DONDE TODOS COMPRAN Y VENDEN ARTÍCULOS, ALIMENTOS Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS]  
Habitante #1: Aquí tiene [le entrega una bolsa con alimentos]  
Habitante #2: Gracias [le paga con varias monedas]  
[DE REPENTE LAS LUCES SE TORNAN DE COLOR ROJO]  
Habitante #1: ¿Que ocurre?  
[TODOS LOS HABITANTES DE ESE PLANETA MIRAN AL CIELO Y APARECE UNA LUNA ROJA LLAMADA "LA LUNA DE SANGRE"]  
Habitante #2: [asombrado] No puede ser...  
[DE REPENTE LOS HABITANTES VAN ESTALLANDO LITERALMENTE UNO POR UNO DEJANDO UN GRAN CHARCO DE SANGRE EL CUAL FORMA UN RÍO EXTENSO]  
?: Este planeta llegó a su fin [manipula el núcleo central del planeta e invoca varios chorros gigantescos de lava los cuales terminan de destruir lo que queda del planeta Shazkmor, después se va del planeta y éste explota de una manera colosal, luego desaparece otro planeta debido a que también lo destruyó, por último, vuela sin rumbo fijo dejando un rastro de energía roja la cual invade la pantalla y se forma una luna roja la cual está ilustrada en un afiche puesto en el tablero del salón de clases de Hatsuko y sus amigas]  
Profesor de Historia: Y esto damas y caballeros, es lo que se le conoce como "la luna de sangre", algunos textos bíblicos dicen que si nuestro satélite natural se torna de ese color ocurrirán acontecimientos de carácter apocalíptico...  
Azuka: [recostada sobre su silla] Que aburrido, solo cuentitos  
Marise: Cállate que no me dejas oir!  
Shizuka: Veo que a Marise le gustó la leyenda [mira a Hatsuko] ¿Eh?  
[HATSUKO ESTÁ DORMIDA EN SU PUPITRE]  
[EL MAESTRO DE HISTORIA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE HATSUKO ESTÁ DORMIDA Y VA DIRECTO A SU PUESTO]  
Shizuka: [pensando] Oh, oh, Hatsuko está en problemas  
[EL PROFESOR DE HISTORIA LLEGA AL PUESTO DE HATSUKO Y CARRASPEA PARA QUE SE DESPIERTE PERO HATSUKO SIGUE DORMIDA, EL PROFESOR CARRASPEA NUEVAMENTE]  
Hatsuko: [mientras duerme y con un globito en la nariz] 5 minutos más...  
Profesor de Historia: [se enoja (con una vena en la cabeza) y golpea el puesto de Hatsuko] Despierte!  
Hatsuko: [despierta abruptamente y se ve que tiene ojeras] Ya desperté, ya desperté!  
Profesor de Historia: [se sorprende al verle las ojeras a Hatsuko] ¿Acaso no pudo dormir bien señorita Yamamuro?  
[HATSUKO MUEVE SU CABEZA NEGATIVAMENTE]  
Profesor de Historia: Eso no la salvará de su castigo!, Se va ahora mismo para el pasillo!  
Hatsuko: [bosteza] Ya voy... [sale del salón y se ubica en el pasillo]  
[DESPUÉS DE LAS CLASES...]  
[MIENTRAS CAMINAN POR UN ANDÉN DE LA CIUDAD...]  
Azuka: [con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y expresión de aburrimiento] Definitivamente no me gustó ese cuentito, lo dice para infundirnos miedo  
Marise: Yo opino que lo hace para que sepamos las cosas que dicen la gente de otros países  
Azuka: Nah, para mí es un cuentito como ese del Coco o Michael Jackson  
Shizuka: Ya, dejemos el cuento para el reporte escolar, a todas estas, Hatsuko, ¿Porqué estabas dormida en la clase de historia?  
Hatsuko: [com menos sueño que antes] Es que anoche los vecinos hicieron una fiesta y no me dejaron dormir con toda esa música  
Shizuka: ¿Y no fueron a reclamarles?  
Hatsuko: ¿Reclamarles qué? Si son personas importantes  
Shizuka: Así sean gente importante no tienen el derecho de perturbar la tranquilidad de los vecinos  
Hatsuko: Ya! No me regañes más, lo hecho hecho está, mejor enfoquémonos en el reporte ¿Que les parece si hacemos el reporte en mi casa?  
[LAS DEMÁS ASIENTEN Y SE VAN A CASA DE HATSUKO]  
[OPENING: "Beautiful Fighter" por angela]  
原作:「jhondb2013」 (Autor: jhondb2013)  
"La leyenda de la luna de sangre, muy pronto será una realidad en la Ciudad Izawa"  
"Sparking! Pretty Cure 2: La Batalla de la Luna de Sangre" (劇場版 『スパーキング！プリキュア第2弾:ブダッド・ムーンの戦い』 Gekijo-ban: Supaakingu! Purikyua Dainidan: Buraddo muun no tatakai) - EIRIN CODE: 466324  
[EN LA CASA DE HATSUKO TODAS ESTÁN HACIENDO EL REPORTE DE LA CLASE DE HISTORIA, MARISE BUSCA INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LA LUNA DE SANGRE EN GOOGLE]  
[EN OTRO PLANETA QUE ESTÁ SIENDO DESTRUIDO, LAS FUERZAS GALÁCTICAS DEL ORDEN LUCHAN CONTRA UN SER FEMENINO DE UNOS 17 AÑOS DE EDAD, ESTE SER, CONTROLA LA SANGRE DE LOS SOLDADOS DE ESE PLANETA Y LOS HACE ESTALLAR, DESPUÉS APARECEN MÁS DE 4 GRANDES CHORROS DE LAVA Y FINALMENTE EL PLANETA ES DESTRUIDO]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD IZAWA, LAS CHICAS TERMINAN DE HACER EL REPORTE Y VAN CAMINO A UN RESTAURANTE, SIN DARSE CUENTA PASAN AL LADO DE BILLS Y WISS QUIENES PRUEBAN LAS MUESTRAS GRATIS DE UN RESTAURANTE]  
アニメーション製作:東京ムービー (Producción de animación: TMS Entertainment)  
[YA ES DE NOCHE EN LA CIUDAD IZAWA Y HAY UN BAZAR NOCTURNO EN EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL, TAMBIÉN HAY UN TORNEO DE BINGO CON GRANDES PREMIOS]  
[TERMINA OPENNG]  
Anfitrión del evento: Sean bienvenidos al gran bazar nocturno del Kirameki High School! Hay muchas cosas interesantes para ver, hay mucha comida para que ustedes puedan disfrutar, pueden ver las cosas que han preparado las estudiantes para este día y también... Hay un gran torneo de Bingo el cual se realizará en unos momentos!  
[EN EL SALÓN DEL GRADO NOVENO...]  
Kaoru (¿la recuerdan? Salió en la primera película): Rápido, Rápido! Hay trabajo por hacer! [mira a Hatsuko] Yamamuro, toma esto [le arroja una identificación que la acredita como "Asistente del DJ"] [mira a Azuka] Tú estarás encargada de la logística  
Azuka: Sí [va a encargarse de que nadie sobrepase la valla de seguridad]  
Kaoru: [mira a Marise y a Shizuka] Ustedes 2, vengan conmigo  
[MARISE Y SHIZUKA SIGUEN A KAORU HASTA UN PUESTO DE TEPANYAKI]  
Kaoru: Ustedes se encargarán de preparar el Tepanyaki para la venta, ¿Saben como prepararlo?  
Shizuka: Yo sí  
Kaoru: Perfecto, se que sabrán defenderse, las dejo para que trabajen [se va para revisar como están marchando las cosas (es un trabajo duro)]  
Shizuka: Bien, Marise...  
Marise: ¿Sí?  
Shizuka: [saca 2 cuchillos grandes (los ubica a cada lado) y pone cara malvada] Observa y aprende  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TIMES SQUARE DE NUEVA YORK, HAY UNA GRAN ACTIVIDAD Y AFLUENCIA DE PÚBLICO, DE REPENTE TODAS LAS PANTALLAS Y AVISOS PUBLICITARIOS SE VUELVEN ROJO BRILLANTE, LA GENTE CONFUNDIDA COMIENZA A PREGUNTARSE EL PORQUÉ DE ESTE FENÓMENO, DESPUÉS TODA LA GENTE SE REÚNE EN LA PLAZA PRINCIPAL CERCA AL EDIFICIO PRINCIPAL, LUEGO NOTAN COMO APARECIÓ UNA LUNA ROJA JUSTO ENCIMA DEL EDIFICIO PRINCIPAL]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN WASHINGTON D.C. EL GOBIERNO ESTADOUNIDENSE RECIBE UNA ALERTA DE LA NASA DE UNA POSIBLE CAÍDA DE UN ASTEROIDE, EL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS HABLA CON EL SECRETARIO DE DEFENSA Y ORDENA UNA EVACUACIÓN INMEDIATA]  
[EL SUPUESTO ASTEROIDE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE CAER AL EDIFICIO PRINCIPAL PERO MILAGROSAMENTE SE DESVÍA Y ACABA CAYENDO EN OTRO PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK, DE REPENTE OCURRE UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA BOMBA ATÓMICA, LA ONDA EXPANSIVA LLEGA EN CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS, ÉSTA PULVERIZA LAS PERSONAS, DESTRUYE VARIOS EDIFICIOS, CAUSA GRANDES INCENDIOS EN LOS GRANDES ESTABLECIMIENTOS, MANDA A VOLAR A LOS AUTOS, HAY FUEGO Y DESTRUCCIÓN EN TODO LADO]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Burning Soul" - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Original Soundtrack]  
[DENTRO DE UN F-22 RAPTOR QUE SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO AL SITIO DE LA EMERGENCIA...]  
Piloto: Señor, tengo al objetivo en la mira, solicito permiso para atacar  
[EN LA BASE DE LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS...]  
Comandante: Espere, quiero ver eso  
[LA IMAGEN DE LA PANTALLA PRINCIPAL SE ENFOCA Y SE PUEDE VER LA SILUETA DE LA JOVEN QUIEN YA HABÍA DESTRUIDO VARIOS PLANETAS]  
Operario: Señor, eso parece una chica  
Comandante: Sí, ya pude darme cuenta, puede atacarla  
[DENTRO DEL F-22 RAPTOR...]  
Piloto: Entendido, atacando [oprime un gatillo y dispara 2 misiles hacia esa chica los cuales explotan] Los misiles impactaron señor!  
[EL HUMO SE DISIPA Y VE QUE A ESA CHICA NO TIENE NI UN RASGUÑO]  
?: [voltea su rostro para ver al piloto] Un humano... [eleva su dedo índice derecho apuntando hacia el avión, después le dispara un rayo de energía]  
[EL PILOTO LOGRA SALIR DEL AVIÓN (usando el botón "Ejectar") ANTES DE QUE EXPLOTARA, ESA CHICA LOGRA AGARRAR LA SILLA DEL PILOTO ANTES DE QUE VOLARA LEJOS]  
Piloto: ¡¿Qué?!  
?: [con mirada siniestra, sus ojos se vuelven rojos] Te atreviste a atacarme, ahora pagarás  
Piloto: [con mucho miedo] ¿Quien eres tú?  
?: Yo soy... Cure Apocalypt [le agarra el cuello y comienza a oprimirlo hasta quitarle la cabeza, le caen algunas gotas de sangre del piloto en su rostro, lame esa sangre (como Broly hace en su primera película) y deja caer el cuerpo del piloto y posteriormente se deshace de la cabeza del piloto]  
[CURE APOCALYPT SE VA VOLANDO A OTRO LUGAR DEJANDO UN GRAN TORBELLINO DE FUEGO DETRÁS DE ELLA]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BAZAR DEL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL...]  
Anfitrión: ¿Y cómo la están pasandooooo?  
[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]  
Anfitrión: Eso está bien! Ahora... [comienza a hacer mucho calor en la zona] ¿Porqué hace tanto calor?  
[LA GENTE COMIENZA A MIRAR DE UN LADO A OTRO QUITÁNDOSE SUS CHAQUETAS, UNA DE LAS PERSONAS VE AL CIELO Y NOTA LA LUNA DE SANGRE]  
Habitante: Oigan, Miren la luna!  
[TODOS LOS ASISTENTES MIRAN AL CIELO Y VEN LA LUNA DE SANGRE]  
Anfitrión: [sorprendido] ¿Qué... es... eso?  
[HATSUKO Y SUS AMIGAS OBSERVAN LA LUNA Y COMIENZAN A RECORDAR TANTO LA CLASE DE HISTORIA COMO EL REPORTE QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO SOBRE LA LUNA DE SANGRE]  
Shizuka: Es...  
Marise: ...la luna...  
Azuka: ...de...  
Hatsuko: ...sangre, ¿Porqué apareció ahora?  
[DE REPENTE OCURRE UN GRAN TERREMOTO EN LA ZONA]  
Anfitrión: Traquilos, que no cunda el pánico!  
Hatsuko: ¡¿Ahora qué demonios pasa?!  
[OCURRE UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN EL LUGAR, VARIAS PERSONAS FUERON ALCANZADAS POR EL FUEGO]  
Cure Apocalypt: [con una sonrisa sádica] Vaya, hay muchos insectos a quienes aplastar  
[HATSUKO BAJA DE LA TARIMA SEMI-DESTRUIDA Y SE REÚNE CON SUS AMIGAS]  
Hatsuko: Chicas, ¿Están bien?  
[LAS DEMÁS ASIENTEN]  
Marise: Ella no me da muy buena espina  
Azuka: ¿A quién te refieres?  
Marise: A ella [señala a Cure Apocalypt]  
Azuka: Ya veo [dirigiéndose a Cure Apocalypt] Oye! [va sacando sigilosamente su PreVatar Card y preparándola para introducirla en el CurePulse] ¡¿Porqué destruiste el lugar?!  
Cure Apocalypt: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? Haré que pagues por tu insolencia!  
[CURE APOCALYPT DESAPARECE MOMENTÁNEAMENTE Y APARECE EN FRENTE DE AZUKA QUIEN RÁPIDAMENTE SE CONVIERTE EN CURE BERSERKER Y LOGRA DEFENDERSE DEL GOLPE QUE LE IBA A PROPINAR CURE APOCALYPT, ÉSTA APROVECHA EL DESCUIDO DE CURE BERSERKER Y EN CUESTIÓN DE MICROSEGUNDOS LE PROPINA UNA FUERTE PATADA EN EL LADO DERECHO DEL CUELLO DE CURE BERSERKER EL CUAL LA MANDA A VOLAR LEJOS CONTRA UNA PARED]  
Cure Apocalypt: Eso te enseñará a respetarme  
[TEMA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN: "Denouement" - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Original Soundtrack]  
Hatsuko: [profundo desprecio a Cure Apocalypt] Eres una miserable! Ahora verás! [introduce su PreVatar Card en su CurePulse] PreVatar! Bríndame acceso al poder!  
[COMIENZA A SALIR UN GRAN DESTELLO ROJO]  
[HATSUKO COMIENZA A GIRAR Y DE LA GEMA CENTRAL DEL DISPOSITIVO APARECEN VARIAS LUCES QUE SE LE VAN PEGANDO AL CUERPO DE HATSUKO (estilo Koga de Pegaso) PERO PRIMERO EL CUERPO DE HATSUKO SE ILUMINA Y APARECE CON UNA ESPECIE DE TRAJE DE BAÑO DE COLOR NEGRO Y UN PAR DE MEDIAS QUE VAN HASTA EL MUSLO, DESPUÉS UNA LUZ SE LE PEGA AL BRAZO Y APARECE SU BRAZALETE, LO MISMO SUCEDE CON EL OTRO BRAZO, OTRA LUZ SE LE PEGA AL TORSO Y DE AHÍ APARECE EL TRAJE FRONTAL, LUEGO APARECEN LOS LISTONES Y OTRAS 2 LUCES SE LE PEGAN A LAS PIERNAS DANDO ORIGEN A SUS BOTAS, SU CABELLO CAMBIA DE COLOR, PASA DE MAGENTA A ROSADO Y SU VOLUMEN Y LONGITUD SE INCREMENTAN LLEGANDO A CUBRIR CASI TODA LA ESPALDA, LUEGO APARECEN UNAS LUCES ROJAS QUE SE PEGAN A LA MUÑECA DERECHA DE HATSUKO Y APARECE DE NUEVO EL DISPOSITIVO CON LA GEMA CENTRAL DE COLOR ROJO BRILLANTE, DESPUÉS ÉSTA VUELVE A DAR UN GIRO Y SE PRESENTA CON UNA POSE HERÓICA]  
Cure Equal: ¡La Combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!  
[TERMINA OST]  
Cure Apocalypt: ¿Estás lista para morir en mis hermosas manos?  
Cure Equal: [sonrisa de confianza] Eso mismo te pregunto  
Cure Apocalypt: No tolero ese tipo de actitud  
[MIENTRAS TODO ESTÁ ARDIENDO EN LLAMAS, LAS 2 CONTRINCANTES SE MIRAN FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS HASTA QUE UNA PIEDRITA ROMPE EL SILENCIO DE LA ZONA Y LA BATALLA COMIENZA]  
[LAS 2 CONTRICANTES SE CHOCAN ENTRE SÍ Y COMIENZA UNA GRAN LLUVIA DE PUÑOS Y PATADAS]  
Cure Apocalypt: Vaya, encontré a alguien digno de ser destruido  
Cure Equal: Mejor cállate! [le pega un rodillazo en la mandíbula a Cure Apocalypt, seguido la toma de las manos y la lanza al suelo, luego saca una gran esfera de energía roja y la lanza contra Cure Apocalypt causando una gran explosión]  
Marise: Que bien, Ya ganó!  
Cure Berserker: [levantándose forzosamente] No, ella sigue con vida  
Marise: ¿Y porqué lo dices?  
Cure Berserker: ¿Acaso no notaste la fuerza que usó para atacarme? [Marise asiente] Resulta que ese no es todo su poder y no es de esa clase de gente que se muere con un ataque tan simple  
[CURE EQUAL TRATA DE SENTIR EL KI DE CURE APOCALYPT PERO ÉSTA YA HABÍA OCULTADO SU PRESENCIA]  
[CURE APOCALYPT APARECE SÚBITAMENTE DETRÁS DE CURE EQUAL Y LE HABLA AL OÍDO]  
Cure Apocalypt: ¿Me buscabas?  
[ANTES DE QUE CURE EQUAL PUDIERA REACCIONAR, CURE APOCALYPT LA TOMA DE LOS BRAZOS, PONE SU RODILLA DERECHA EN LA ESPALDA DE CURE EQUAL, COMIENZA A HALAR DE SUS BRAZOS Y A EJERCER FUERZA EN SU RODILLA HACIENDO SUFRIR A CURE EQUAL]  
Cure Equal: ¡Me atrapó!  
Shizuka: No puede ser! Debo intervenir [introduce su PreVatar Card en su CurePulse y en cuestión de segundos se convierte en Cure Elite]  
Cure Elite: Bien, aquí voy! [vuela velozmente hacia Cure Apocalypt]  
Cure Apocalypt: [mira a Cure Elite y sus ojos se vuelven rojos] No te entrometas! [le lanza un potente rayo láser de sus ojos el cual hiere a Cure Elite y destruye gran parte del suelo, acto seguido comienza a emerger lava de la parte destruida]  
[LA LAVA SE INCREMENTA RÁPIDAMENTE Y TODO ES DESTRUIDO POR LA MISMA LAVA]  
Cure Berserker: [finalmente logra levantarse y recuperarse parcialmente del golpe] Marise, transfórmate, hay que salir de aquí  
[MARISE ASIENTE Y SE CONVIERTE RÁPIDAMENTE EN CURE FORTE, LUEGO JUNTAS COMIENZAN A LEVITAR JUSTO CUANDO LA LAVA ESTABA A PUNTO DE ALCANZARLAS]  
Cure Forte: Uff! Otro poco y nos derretimos  
Cure Berserker: Hay que ayudar a Equal y a Elite  
[CURE FORTE ASIENTE DE NUEVO Y VUELAN HACIA CURE ELITE]  
Cure Elite: Berserker, ¿Ya estás bien?  
Cure Berserker: Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar [nota el sufrimiento de Cure Equal y vuela velozmente hacia Cure Apocalypt] ¡DÉJALAAAAA!  
Cure Elite: Berserker nos necesita, Forte, Vamos!  
[CURE FORTE ASIENTE (¿Solo se la va a pasar asintiendo en la película?) Y JUNTAS ACOMPAÑAN A CURE BERSERKER]  
Cure Apocalypt: [ve a Cure Berserker y al resto] ¿Quieren morir? [sus ojos se vuelven rojos de nuevo] Está bien, cumpliré sus deseos  
Cure Equal: [hablando bajito] No lo hagas... [endurece sus puños y comienzan a aparecer rayos de bio-electricidad rojos]  
[CURE BERSERKER NOTA ALGO EXTRAÑO EN CURE EQUAL Y SE DETIENE]  
Cure Apocalypt: ¿No van a atacarme? Entonces muéranse [incrementa el brillo de sus ojos]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "dans le tourbillon d'une lutte" Ko Otani, Shakugan no Shana III Final Superiority Shana Vol 3]  
[EL CABELLO DE CURE EQUAL INCREMENTA SU VOLUMEN Y SU EXTENSIÓN DE FORMA INESPERADA, SU TRAJE CAMBIA SIN QUE NADIE LO NOTE Y SU MIRADA SE VUELVE MÁS FRÍA, HACE UN GIRO HACIA ARRIBA Y LOGRA ASESTARLE UN RODILLAZO EN LA CARA A CURE APOCALYPT EL CUAL HACE QUE ÉSTA LIBERE A CURE EQUAL DE SU TORTURA]  
[EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE CURE APOCALYPT SE TOCA LA CARA POR EL DOLOR DEL GOLPE, SHIN CURE EQUAL SE DIRIGE VELOZMENTE Y LE PROPINA UNA BUENA GOLPIZA, DESPUÉS LA ATACA CON UNA RÁFAGA FURIOSA DE ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA ROJAS LAS CUALES NO LE HACEN NINGÚN DAÑO, CURE APOCALYPT LE TRATA DE ASESTAR UNA PATADA PERO SHIN EQUAL SE DEFIENDE CON SU BRAZO, AHÍ COMIENZA UNA NUEVA LLUVIA DE PUÑOS Y PATADAS VELOCES, CURE APOCALYPT ROMPE LA DEFENSA DE SHIN EQUAL Y LA ESTAMPA CONTRA UN EDIFICIO EL CUAL ESTABA SIENDO DERRETIDO POR LA LAVA DEL SUELO]  
[FIN DEL OST]  
Cure Berserker: Ahora sí podré darle su merecido! [se va volando hacia Cure Apocalypt y la logra golpear en la cara haciéndola sangrar]  
Cure Apocalypt: [mira despectivamente a Berserker] ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? [lame su sangre nuevamente] Veo que con la golpiza que te dí no te fué suficiente, no te maté porque quería ver como reaccionarías pero ahora, al ver esto... [risa sádica] Pude comprobar que tú quieres morir a toda costa  
Cure Berserker: [enojándose hasta sacar rayos de bio-electricidad naranjas] Una de las cosas que más odio en este mundo... [el volumen y la extensión de su cabello se incrementan] ¡SON LAS PERSONAS COMO TÚ! [su traje cambia y expulsa un aura naranja con grandes rayos bio-eléctricos]  
[SHIN CURE BERSERKER VUELA DE FRENTE HACIA CURE APOCALYPT, CUANDO YA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE GOLPEARLA, BERSERKER SE TELETRANSPORTA ATRÁS DE CURE APOCALYPT Y LA GOLPEA FUERTEMENTE EN LA ESPALDA ENVIÁNDOLA AL SUELO, LUEGO SHIN BERSERKER LA ATACA CON UNA GRAN ESFERA DE ENERGÍA LA CUAL CURE APOCALYPT ABSORBE Y AUMENTA SU ESTATURA UN POCO]  
Shin Cure Berserker: No puede ser!  
Cure Apocalypt: Así como lo vez, puedo absorber energía [se teletransporta a la espalda de Shin Berserker y la golpea fuertemente en la espalda estampándola contra el suelo]  
Cure Elite: Eso quiere decir que los ataques de Equal y Berserker fueron absorbidos por ella  
Cure Forte: Es verdad, se puede sentir un gran incremento de energía y mira, su estatura ha aumentado notablemente  
Cure Elite: Es verdad  
[CURE APOCALYPT SE TELETRANSPORTA ATRÁS DE CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE, LES LANZA 2 ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA ROJAS]  
Cure Forte: Ni creas que me vencerás tan fácil, te lo devuelvo! [patea las esferas de energía y la lanza contra Cure Apocalypt quien las absorbe y su estatura aumenta nuevamente]  
Cure Elite: Otra vez creció!  
[CURE APOCALYPT AGARRA A CURE ELITE Y A CURE FORTE DE SUS CABEZAS Y LAS LANZA AL CIELO, LUEGO VUELA A PROPINARLES UNA RÁFAGA DE PUÑETAZOS (como Hatchyack en el OVA de DBZ) AL MISMO TIEMPO, DESPUÉS LAS ENVÍA AL SUELO Y LAS APLASTA (como hace Broly) VARIAS VECES ORIGINANDO UN GRAN CRÁTER EN EL SUELO]  
[LA LAVA CONTINÚA SU CURSO DESTRUYENDO TODO A SU PASO, DERRIBANDO EDIFICIOS POR DOQUIER, DERRITIENDO AUTOS, HACIENDO ESTALLAR LAS GASOLINERAS, EN OTRAS PALABRAS, EL APOCALIPSIS TOTAL]  
[DESDE EL ESPACIO, TODO JAPÓN SE VE CUBIERTO POR UNA GRAN MANCHA ENTRE NEGRA Y NARANJA CON UNOS TOQUES ROJIZOS, ESA MANCHA COMIENZA A EXPANDIRSE POR TODO EL MUNDO, COMIENZA SU EXPANSIÓN POR CHINA, TAMBIÉN SE EXTIENDE POR RUSIA Y DE AHÍ SE EXPANDE AL RESTO DEL PLANETA CONVIRTIÉNDOLO EN UN PLANETA NEGRO Y A PUNTO DE DESAPARECER]  
[DENTRO DEL SUBCONSCIENTE DE CURE EQUAL...]  
?: Equal, despierta  
Shin Cure Equal: Esa voz... [se sorprende] Mugen Cure  
Mugen Cure: Que bueno que aún me recuerdes, escucha, Cure Apocalypt no es quien tú crees  
Shin Cure Equal: ¿A qué te refieres?  
Mugen Cure: A que ella no es una deidad como tal, es una humana común y corriente  
Shin Cure Equal: ¿Una humana común y corriente?  
Mugen Cure: Así es, ella era una chica que vivió durante la época de la Primera Guerra Mundial, Hitler había ordenado acabar con todos los judíos y entre ellos estaba la familia de esa chica, sus padres le habían ordenado que huyera del sitio, obedientemente huyó y se oculto, vió como los soldados nazis habían acabado con su familia, su odio se incremento de manera desmesurada y se convirtió en Cure Apocalypt, acabó con todo y con todos  
Shin Cure Equal: Así que la culpa la tiene el "Bigote de brocha" ese  
Mugen Cure: Eso no es todo, también venció a los 12 dioses de la destrucción (incluyendo a Bills) y les robó sus poderes parcialmente, por eso es tan poderosa, nunca ha vuelto a su forma original desde entonces  
Shin Cure Equal: ¿Cómo le hacemos para derrotarla?  
Mugen Cure: Como ahora esa chica y Cure Apocalypt son una misma persona, hay que eliminarla completamente  
Shin Cure Equal: Entiendo... ¿Pero qué método usaremos?  
Mugen Cure: Usen esto [saca 4 tarjetas bi-color] introdúzcanlas y lo descubrirán  
[SHIN CURE EQUAL DESPIERTA Y VE QUE LA CIUDAD ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DESAPARECER POR COMPLETO]  
[LAS OTRAS CURES TAMBIÉN DESPIERTAN Y SE VAN JUNTO A CURE EQUAL]  
Cure Elite: Equal! Despertaste!  
Shin Cure Equal: Sí, ya sé como vencerla  
Shin Cure Berserker: ¿Cómo?  
Shin Cure Equal: Usando esto [saca las 4 tarjetas que le dió Mugen Cure]  
[LAS DEMÁS CURES TOMAN SUS RESPECTIVAS TARJETAS Y LAS INTRODUCEN EN SUS CURE-PULSES, ÉSTOS COMIENZAN A ADQUIRIR UN COLOR ARCOIRIS]  
Shin Cure Equal: ._. ¿A poco ya sabían para qué sirven?  
Cure Forte: Yo sí  
Shin Cure Equal: Perfecto, me ahorraron la explicación, ahora sí, ¡A Trabajar!  
[LAS 4 CURES JUNTAN SUS PUÑOS (como Luffy, Toriko y Gokú en el especial crossover "Toriko x One Piece x Dragon Ball Z: Super Collaboration Special") Y SUS CUERPOS SE CONVIERTEN EN ENERGÍA LA CUAL SE UNE PARA DAR ORIGEN A LA "MEGA SPARKING FORM" O MÁS CONOCIDA COMO "MEGA CURE", SU APARICIÓN HACE QUE EL CIELO REGRESE A LA NORMALIDAD Y QUE LA LAVA SE ENDUREZCA]  
[CURE APOCALYPT NOTA EL BRILLO EXCESIVO EN EL LUGAR Y SE SORPRENDE AL VER A MEGA CURE, TRATA DE GOLPEARLA PERO MEGA-CURE NO HACE NI UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO, SIMPLEMENTE SE QUEDA AHÍ COMO SI NO LE DOLIERA]  
Cure Apocalypt: [impactada] No puede ser, ¡¿Quien eres tú?!  
Mega-Cure: [con las 4 voces de las Sparking] No importa quien soy, debo acabar contigo! [en un movimiento rápido toma de los brazos a Cure Apocalypt y la arroja al espacio exterior, Mega-Cure la sigue volando a una velocidad impresionante, rompiendo la barrera del sonido]  
[UNA VEZ EN EL ESPACIO...]  
Cure Apocalypt: [comienza a emanar un aura roja y a generar una gran esfera de energía maligna en su mano derecha] Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tratarme así? Ahora pagarás!  
Mega-Cure: [con las 4 voces de las Sparking] Inténtalo si puedes  
Cure Apocalypt: ¡YA, NO ME PROVOQUES MÁS! [incrementa su esfera de energía maligna y la arroja contra la tierra, Mega-Cure trata de detenerla pero es arrastrada hasta la atmósfera] Así seas un ser todopoderoso, no podrás sobrevivir a mi técnica final!  
Mega-Cure: [con las 4 voces de las Sparking] Eso es lo que crees  
Cure Apocalypt: ¿Qué?  
[MEGA-CURE CIERRA SUS OJOS Y COMIENZA A EMANAR UN AURA DORADA, ACTO SEGUIDO LOS COLORES ROJO Y NEGRO DE LA ESFERA MALIGNA COMIENZAN A TORNARSE AZULES CLAROS, DESPUÉS, MEGA-CURE ABSORBE TODA ESA ENERGÍA, ACUMULA ESA ENERGÍA EN SUS MANOS]  
Cure Apocalypt: [comienza a enojarse más] Convertiste esa energía en energía positiva! Mega-Cure: Deberías rendirte, ya no tienes salvación  
Cure Apocalypt: ¿Yo rendirme? Eso jamás! [sufre una transformación, le sale un par de alas negras en la espalda y su traje se vuelve rojo por completo, sus ojos también adquieren un brillo rojo permanente, después comienza a crecer desmesuradamente hasta convertirse en una gigante de más de 50 metros]  
Mega-Cure: [con las 4 voces de las Sparking] No aprendes ni a los golpes [comienza a emanar un aura arcoiris pero al estilo DBZ]  
[CURE APOCALYPT CARGA UN GRAN CHOU MAKOUSEN EN SU BOCA Y LO LANZA]  
Mega-Cure: [con las 4 voces de las Sparking] Solo tengo una oportunidad para derrotarla [la aura arcoiris la recubre totalmente y vuela dentro del Chou Makousen de Cure Apocalypt desvaneciéndolo a medida que va adentrándose más, una vez llega al origen del ataque, extiende las manos hacia adelante y libera toda esa energía acumulada destruyendo la boca de Cure Apocalypt y posteriormente desaparecerla por completo dejando un gran destello arcoiris]  
Mega-Cure: [con las 4 voces de las Sparking] He terminado  
[FADE OUT]  
"Después, todo regresó a la normalidad"  
[FADE IN]  
[EN LA CASA DE HATSUKO...]  
Presentador de noticias: "Anoche se registraron varios fenómenos naturales los cuales destruyeron varios países del mundo entero, también reportaron muchas víctimas mortales y daños materiales los cuales superan los 1000 millones de dólares..."  
[HATSUKO APAGA LA TELE]  
Hatsuko: Menos mal todo terminó  
[ENDING: "My Story" por Angela]  
[HATSUKO MIRA POR SU VENTANA, LA CÁMARA SE ALEJA Y SE OBSERVAN A VARIOS OBREROS TRABAJANDO EN LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA, LAS ZONAS MÁS DEVASTADAS ESTÁN SIENDO RECONSTRUIDAS POR VARIOS TRABAJADORES]  
[DESPUÉS DE 3 MESES, LA RUTINA EN LA CIUDAD IZAWA REGRESA]  
[EN EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL...]  
Hatsuko: No sé ustedes pero me siento más activa que antes  
Shizuka: ¿En serio? Eso quiero verlo en la prueba múltiple  
[EN LA PISTA DE ATLETISMO DE LA ESCUELA...]  
Maestra Kaori: ¿Listas? [hace sonar su pito fuertemente y las estudiantes del grado noveno arrancan a correr, Hatsuko, Shizuka, Azuka y Marise van a un solo ritmo superando a las demás y pasando los obstáculos con suprema facilidad]  
[DESPUÉS SE MUESTRAN IMÁGENES DE LA ETAPA FINAL DE LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA, TAMBIÉN SE MUESTRAN LAS DIFERENTES ACTIVIDADES GRUPALES DEL GRADO NOVENO Y LAS ACTIVIDADES FAMILIARES DE LAS CHICAS]  
[UN DOMINGO EN EL SHIBUYA 100 DE TOKIO...]  
Hatsuko: Chicas, vámonos de compras!  
Marise [usando lentes sin cristal (como MakoP pero la montura es más delgadita)]: Que bueno, hace tiempo que no hacía lo mismo como una persona común  
Hatsuko: Entonces qué esperamos? Vámonos antes de que se acaben las ofertas!  
[LAS 4 CHICAS EMOCIONADAS, INGRESAN AL CENTRO COMERCIAL, OTRA CHICA APARECE EN LA ENTRADA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y OBSERVA DETALLADAMENTE A HATSUKO Y A SUS AMIGAS DIRIGIRSE A LA SECCIÓN DE VESTIDOS]  
?: Creo que las conozco... [se va de la zona, al fondo se puede observar a Bills y a Wiss comiendo en un restaurante cercano]  
[FIN DEL ENDING]  
[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL...]  
Maestra Mayumi: El Día de hoy tendremos una compañera nueva y se las presentaré [mira a la puerta] Adelante, pasa  
[UNA CHICA DE 14 AÑOS DE EDAD DE CABELLO GRIS OSCURO CON UNA COLETA AL LADO IZQUIERDO DE SU CABELLO LA CUAL TIENE FORMA DE ESPIRAL Y ESTÁ SOSTENIDA POR UN MOÑO GRIS CON 2 LÍNEAS ROJAS EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR SE PRESENTA ANTE TODAS LAS ESTUDIANTES]  
?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alyssa Sakurai, encantada [mira a Hatsuko] en conocerlas  
Hatsuko: [sorprendida porque Alyssa la vió en su primera vez] [pensando] Acaso... ¿Ya me conoce?  
[LA PANTALLA SE OSCURECE]  
"FIN..."

* * *

アニプレックス - Aniplex [el motion logo de Aniplex]  
劇場版『スパーキング！プリキュア』最新作！！！ (Gekijo-ban "Supaakingu! Purikyua" saishinsaku!)  
[VAN APARECIENDO IMÁGENES DE LAS ANTERIORES PELÍCULAS DE PRETTY CURE]  
Hatsuko: Más de una década de entretenimiento y grandes aventuras...  
[ESCENA DE LA PELÍCULA DE EDGPC]  
"Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure La Película: ¡El Planeta de los siete colores! ¡La Legendaria Cure Rainbow!" -  
© Copyright "Eternal Project 2013", WIT Studio/Aniplex, All Rights Reserved. Usado solo con fines promocionales  
Airu: Hay un hermoso campo de lavandas justo al frente, ¿Vamos los 3 a echarle un vistazo?  
[ESCENA DE LA PRIMERA PELÍCULA DE SPARKING! PRETTY CURE]  
"Sparking! Pretty Cure, La Película: El Renacer de una leyenda" -  
Copyright © "Sparking Movie Project 2014", TMS Entertainment/Aniplex, All Rights Reserved, Usado solo con fines promocionales  
原作:「jhondb2013」 (Autor: jhondb2013)  
Cure Equal: [un poco agotada y herida en la clavícula derecha] Aún puedo hacer más, mucho más!  
[EL CUREPULSE DE EQUAL PARPADEA UNA SOLA VEZ]  
劇場版ヂレクター: 山室 忠義 (Director: Tadayoshi Yamamuro)  
Mugen Cure: Acepta tu destino, esto es lo que ganas por ser tan malvado y querer formar una tiranía en todo el universo  
[OTRA ESCENA DE LA PELÍCULA DE EDGPC]  
キャラクターデサイン: 馬越 嘉彦 (Diseño de personajes: Yoshihiko Umakoshi)  
Hada del sueño de Airu: Cure Love, tú te has esforzado mucho por este planeta, a partir de ahora déjame esto a mí, ahora descansa  
Airu: Sí... [se va durmiendo poco a poco]  
[ESCENA DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DE SPARKING! PRETTY CURE]  
"Sparking! Pretty Cure 2: La Batalla de la Luna de Sangre" - /2nd  
Copyright © "Sparking 2 Project 2014", TMS Entertainment/Aniplex, All Rights Reserved, Usado solo con fines promocionales  
アニメーション製作:東京ムービー (Producción de animación: TMS Entertainment)  
Cure Equal: [con el traje destruido] Bien, ¡A Trabajar!  
[LAS ESCENAS DE AMBAS PELÍCULAS SE SEPARAN EN 4 CUADROS]  
Hatsuko: Ahora, la última aventura cinematográfica de Sparking! Pretty Cure llegará en 2015!  
"El peor juego de la historia, será el comienzo de la desesperación"  
[APARECE EL POSTER DEL PROYECTO "SPARKING! PRETTY CURE 2015"]  
"Una Batalla de dimensiones celestiales está a punto de comenzar!"  
[CURE EQUAL LENTAMENTE QUITA LOS DEDOS IZQUIERDOS DE SU FRENTE Y BAJA SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO, DESPUÉS CON SU MANO IZQUIERDA FORMA UN PUÑO]  
"Sparking! Pretty Cure 3: La Película" [劇場版 『スパーキング！プリキュア』第3弾 Gekijo-ban: "Supaakingu! Purikyua" daisandan] (nombre provisional)  
Hatsuko: Estreno en 2015 durante la Golden Week! (2015年GW公開決定！！！)

. /  
© "Sparking Final Project" Production Committee, All Rights Reserved  
© TMS Entertainment/Aniplex, All Rights Reserved

* * *

Copyright © "Sparking 2nd Movie Project 2014" - Todos los derechos reservados.  
Las canciones mencionadas en esta película les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o empresas.


End file.
